


Cake

by coldplayergeek



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chrom is a dork, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possibly sexual content if I write anoter chapter, Robin is a dork, They're both huge dorks oKaY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldplayergeek/pseuds/coldplayergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Robin's birthday.<br/>Chrom tries, and ultimately fails to make it a special one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> eyy  
> if you guys really like this i might write a smut chapter! just lemme know if you want one in the comments below.  
> i'll have to bump up the rating to mature if you guys do. hopefully you can!  
> btw, if anyone wants to beta read these -as i have no friends who are fire emblem trash- just lemme know!

A slightly annoyed Robin stepped out of his car. He was carrying three bags of various items Chrom had asked him to get. All of which seemed to have no coherence to each other. He didn't question Chrom, though. He was usually right. The boy could've went out to get the things himself, though. It's not very flattering to ask a person on their birthday to go out and do an errand as a gift.  
Once again, though, he didn't question Chrom. Knowing the bluish haired boy, he'd probably have some surprise party planned for him. He was that predictable, and Robin loved it. He noticed that the kitchen window was open. He couldn't see that well into it, but he knew that Chrom usually never had the kitchen window open. A bit out of the ordinary, yes. But, Robin had other, more important things to do than to question his lover about something as trivial as an open window.  
He walked up to the front door, ringing the bell. No response. He sighed, ringing it again.  
"Chrom? You okay in there?"  
"The door's unlocked! Don't come to the kitchen!"  
"Did you hurt yourself? Do I need to call an ambulance?" Robin ran through the door, throwing the bags of purchases down in a corner of the nook between the stairwell and the living room.  
"No! I'll be fine. You worry too much. Just don't come in!"  
"Worrying too much is better than not caring at all. I'm going to see what you've done..." Robin's coal black eyes widened as he saw what had unfolded, but a laugh broke from his mouth instead of an expected scream. Chrom was sitting there, a tray in his hands, ingredients of cake all over the counter, tray, and himself.  
"You must've inherited the bad cook trait, like Lissa, eh?" Robin smirked, walking over to a dazed Chrom and taking the tray out of his hands. He set it down on the messy counter, turning to Chrom and staring into his blue eyes. "You're such a dork."  
"I'm your dork."  
"You've got that right." Robin snapped his fingers, looking around the kitchen to find flour had gotten almost everywhere. "Jeez. Did the cake explode or something?"  
"No, I just spilt the flour. And everything else. Like, everything, everywhere. Sorry about ruining your cake..." Chrom grew a worried look on his face, realising he had been treating Robin like dirt today. "I'm sorry about ruining your birthday. Could I do anything to make it up to you?" The blue haired boy grabbed Robin's shoulder and turned him to face him, stopping his efforts of cleaning.  
"Well, yea. Get cleaned up, dork." He laughed, and went back to cleaning the disaster of a cake Chrom had attempted to make.

Robin stood back from the counter, looking around to make sure he hadn't missed anything that needed cleaning. While he was doing this, he felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind, pulling him close. Turning his head around, he saw it was Chrom, and smiled.  
"Dork."  
"Nerd."  
"Gordon Ramsay would be terrified of you."  
"You're that kid who jocks picked on in high school."  
"Idiot."  
"I love you, Robin."  
"Love you too, dork." The white-haired boy pulled Chrom in for a kiss. He felt a grin coming to his lover's face, as he began to return this kiss. Eventually, though, they stumbled over, Robin falling on top of Chrom as they fell on the wooden floor.  
"Whoops. I.." Chrom blushed, his usually cool look disappearing from his face. Robin looked exceptionally handsome today. "You're beautiful. You do know that, right?"  
"Of course. I'm fabulous." He smiled, getting up and lending Chrom a hand to do the same.  
"Happy birthday, Robin."  
"Thanks, dork. Can you go and get an actual cake now? I'm starving."  
"How much will you pay me?" Chrom jokingly replied.  
"Oh, I'll certainly pay you a lot..." Robin walked over to Chrom, his hand lightly rubbing the blue-haired boy's thigh as a suggestive look creeped onto his face. Chrom's face grew a shade of red an artist would use to paint a rose. Robin knew how to push all of the right buttons. He got himself together, kissing Robin before he bolted his way out of the door.  
Chrom had never taken so little time to get an errand done as he did that day.


End file.
